


Шарф для Гермионы Грейнджер

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: В фильме "Дары смерти, ч.1" была сцена, где Гермиона повязывает на дерево шарф после ухода Рона. Что если посмотреть на эту деталь другими глазами?





	Шарф для Гермионы Грейнджер

Честно говоря, Гермиона не помнила, откуда в ее вещах взялся этот шарф. Он просто был, и был достаточно давно. Еще курса со второго. Поначалу Гермиона очень сильно удивлялась его существованию, даже хотела выяснить, кто и зачем принес ей эту вещь, но шарф был таким мягким и уютным, что она свыклась с ним. Он видел все ее успехи и поражения, все взлеты и падения, пережил с ней все радости и горести, но сегодня… Сегодня был особенный день. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и стянула шарф с шеи. Рон не может не вернуться. Конечно, Рон придет снова, и увидит, что она ждет его. Гермиона с тяжелым сердцем повязала шарф на ветку дерева и аппарировала. 

Скабиор вышел из-за дерева и покрутил головой, принюхиваясь. Ее запах, теплый и легкий, пропал. 

\- Они были здесь, - бросил он остальным егерям. - Они ушли. Нужно снова брать след. 

\- Откуда тебе знать, что они ушли? - неприятный человек с гнилыми зубами подозрительно покосился на него. - И с чего ты взял, что это именно Поттер с дружками? 

\- У меня на них нюх, - высокомерно проговорил Скабиор. И даже не соврал. 

Его обостренный нюх был его даром и его наказанием с самого детства. Он чувствовал даже самые незаметные запахи и запоминал их, выделял из нагромождения ароматов нужный ему. Он мог бесконечно идти по следу манящих ноток и практически видеть человека. Но один запах: библиотечная пыль, чернила, легкие, почти неощутимые цветочные нотки и капелька кошачьей шерсти - он узнал бы из миллиона. Этот запах был его наваждением последние семь лет. 

Впервые Скабиор почуял его на последнем приветственном ужине. Он поступил на седьмой курс и сидел за столом, смотря невидящим взглядом на вереницу первокурсников. Они еще пахли домом. Теплом каминов, фруктами и домашней выпечкой, травяным чаем, некоторые - землей, некоторые - дымом города, и все, как один - детством и потом: поездка в жарком поезде никогда не обходилась без этого. И тут - запах бумаги и чернил. Скабиор недоуменно обернулся и увидел маленькую девочку с растрепанными волосами, которая указывала пальцем в зачарованный потолок и увлеченно рассказывала о чем-то. Девочка прошла мимо, и Скабиор неосознанно потянулся за ней. И только тычок в ребра от соседа вернул его в реальность. 

За последний год в школе Скабиор выяснил о ней все: Гермиона Грейнджер, из семьи магглов, тянется к знаниям, мечтает о собственном животном, проводит вечера в библиотеке. Он знал, что не подойдет к ней. Что может понадобиться семикурснику со Слизерина от гриффиндорки-первокурсницы? Ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Но он иногда приходил, чтобы смотреть на нее издалека. Как она морщит носик, как пачкает пальцы в чернилах, как осторожно, с благоговением листает редкие книги. Он не был охотником, но ему неизменно хотелось загнать ее в клетку, чтобы она делала все это исключительно под его контролем. Но это было невозможно. Поэтому Скабиор просто смотрел и скрипел зубами от бессилия. А потом год закончился. Для нее. Для него закончилась целая жизнь. Последнее, что он выяснил, была дата ее рождения. Выяснил - и сделал отчаянный шаг: отправил ей в подарок простенький шарф. Без записки. 

Когда она была на третьем курсе, Скабиор завернул в Хогсмид по своим делам, и увидел ее. Он и не думал, что она уже доросла до походов в волшебную деревню. Но на ней был тот шарф, и это поселило в его сердце надежду. Ведь она рано или поздно вырастет. Скабиор был очень терпелив. 

И вот теперь он стоял посреди зимнего леса и непослушными пальцами отвязывал с ветки ее шарф. Надежды вспыхнули и мигом потухли. Она носила его, все шесть лет носила - а потом оставила. Почему? Это знак? Но для кого? Скабиор принюхался. Ее запах был тут. Запах Поттера - кровь и пыль - примешивался к ее. Однако вторым ее дружком, рыжим недоразумением, и не пахло. Она оставила шарф, как знак для него? Скабиор издал утробное рычание. Он найдет рыжего, достанет его из-под земли. Никто не имеет права отнимать у него надежду. Никто. 

По следу рыжего он шел долго. Егеря шли за ним, переругиваясь, с растущим недоверием, но они шли. Они согласились проторчать Мерлин знает сколько времени на морском побережье, затем вновь аппарировать в леса. Если бы они знали, что их ведет жажда мести Скабиора, его болезненная тяга к грязнокровке, они бы порвали его в клочья. Однако недалекие егеря решили, что “Он” - это про Поттера. А значит Скабиор был в безопасности. 

Когда они напали на след рыжего, Скабиор был готов выть от отчаяния. Ее запах снова дразнил ноздри, а это значило только одно: рыжий вернулся. Ночью, когда все засыпали, Скабиор отползал подальше, сжимая в руках ее шарф, и скулил, как раненый зверь. 

В тот момент, когда сработало заклинание табу, неподалеку была банда Сивого. Скабиор готов был вгрызться ему в глотку, когда Фенрир обнюхивал его, Скабиора, добычу. Когда он собирался поиграть с ней. Когда говорил о том, каким нежным будет ее мясо. Поэтому в миг, когда обрушилась люстра, Скабиор невербально оглушил Сивого, и тут же поплатился за это - его самого оглушили. Когда Гермиона и ее дружки ушли, а им с Сивым вернули способность двигаться, Скабиор вздохнул спокойно. Когда-нибудь все это закончится, и он вернет ей шарф. Если выживет. Если она выживет. Хотя теперь иначе быть не могло. Он был обязан выжить, а она… Она просто не могла предать его мечту. Она никогда не предавала. Скабиор точно знал.


End file.
